Mass Effect: Aftermath
by The Divine Judged
Summary: With the threat of the Reapers gone the races of the galaxy find themselves in turmoil as certain figures attempt power grabs, the threat of civil war intensifies. Only the hero of the Reaper war can unite the galaxy once again, but both he and his crew are missing. Will they return in time? Somewhat AU in that I will take creative licence with the universe where I see fit.


**Admiral Hackett**

Steven Hackett watched the battle unfold from the bridge of the SSV Orizaba. Sword Fleet was the greatest naval enterprise the galaxy had ever seen and yet it couldn't stand toe to toe with the Reapers. It had started brightly enough, the Turian fleets had punched a hole through the Reaper line with heavy bombardment but before they could advance on the breach it was quickly shored up, after that it was all downhill.

They weren't just outmatched for fire-power, the Reapers had flawless communications while the collection of multiple races across the Sword Fleet meant they couldn't respond in even close to the Reapers time. However Hackett knew it wasn't about beating the Reapers, it was about buying the Commander time. How long had it been since he had lost contact, it must have only been minutes, though it felt like years had passed.

All of a sudden the Crucible lit up, taking Hackett's attention from the devastating scene in front of him, this was the moment he was waiting for. He activated the comms system.

"This is Admiral Hackett of the SSV Orizaba, the Crucible is active, repeat the Crucible is active, Sword Fleet prepare to retreat on our signal." he flicked a switch, changing the communication channel,

"Rear Admiral this is Hackett, the Crucible is active, move in Shield to cover the retreat" a few seconds of silence then a familiar female voice came back to him

"Copy that Admiral, Shield is on the move."

Shield was the idea of Hackett and a number of other leaders of the various races, in the event that the crucible did work and a retreat was required, half a dozen dreadnoughts were kept back in reserve to provide long-range covering fire in order to minimize losses. As the Orizaba began it's retreat the Shield Fleet came into view quickly, two Alliance, three Turian and a lone Asari dreadnought equipped with the most up-to-date long range artillery cannons barraging the Reaper fleet.

It seemed losses would be minimal, though it was very little to do with the preparations of Hackett, with Sword Fleet seemingly beaten the Reapers had turned their attention to the Crucible, as Hackett watched the SSV Kilimanjaro, part of the defending entourage he had assigned to the Crucible, was cut in two by a Reaper main cannon. He grimaced, hoping that the Crucible would fire before the Reapers could disrupt it.

All of a sudden it happened, a great blast of energy flew from the Crucible, directed first at Harbinger, who had left the surface of Earth and had been heading straight for the super weapon, at first the shot seemed just to disable the monstrosity however after a few seconds it exploded, shattering into fragments that rained down upon Earth, by now the crucible was already firing more shots, each seemingly targeted at the Reapers, first their capital ships, then the smaller vessels until the whole fleet was being massacred.

All of a sudden the crucible fired a shot that seemed to be aimed straight at the retreated Sword Fleet, the deadly energy grew larger as it barreled towards them, missing the entire fleet, but only just. For a moment Hackett was confused before it clicked, it was using the Mass Relays to fire shots at the Reapers not present at the battle.

Finally the Crucible stopped firing, there was a pause though how long Hackett couldn't tell, before the Crucible, and the Citadel with it exploded, destroyed seemingly by the same energy it had used to wipe out the Reapers, the Orizaba was shaken by the force given of from the blast, which seemed to be a raging inferno as pieces of the citadel that hadn't been disintegrated joined the destroyed Reapers in a hail of debris heading for Earths surface. The bridge of the Orizaba erupted into cheers and Hackett almost joined them before realising something, he flicked open the comm channel marked by himself as 'Normandy' and spoke slowly "SSV Normandy this is SSV Orizaba, can you confirm your status?" he waited...

Nothing...

"SSV Orizaba, this is SSV Normandy, we were clear of the blast zone, though only just, the Commander is with us, Chakwas says he will live" came back the voice of Joker on the communicator, Hackett breathed a long sigh of relief, a sigh he had held in for years.


End file.
